Stinger Pro
The Stinger can be considered a cross between a Rocket Launcher and Vaporizer. Although the design is close to the Hellfire, it uses rockets with a slight tweak - the rockets of the Stinger are much smaller. The Vaporizer part of the cross comes in it's rate of fire, roughly firing at the same speed as a maxed Vaporizer. In comparison to others of the explosives line, the Stinger proves a large disappointment in general. The splash range is extremely small and the damage itself is nothing you can get hurt over, it is literally harmless. It also features relatively no knockback (only a bit) and the miniature size of the rockets in addition to all of this means that if you aren't getting direct hits, you're doing nothing, literally. The good side to this of course it that you won't have to worry about damaging yourself. The rockets themselves do fly quite fast, quicker than rockets of the Rocket Launcher AP series. However, like all weapons, the Stinger does have pros. The stinger is great for use in corridors, because it is easier to get direct hits there. Also, even though it is hard to aim and hit, the rate of fire mixed with moderate damage is not to be messed with. It has a higher damage stat than a Devastator, and its rate of fire completely dominates that of the Devastator. Some players who have Tankers or close-range weapons will often rush directly toward you. This is the perfect chance to start spamming at them. There is no knockback, so they will run into all of the rockets you fire. The result: a quick and easy kill. This weapon also poses a giant threat to campers and snipers. Often they stand still in one spot. This is a good chance to fire to fire your high-speed rockets at them. Since the rockets have no knockback, your opponent probably won't move that much, and all the rockets will hit your opponent in a straight line. They'll be dead before they know what hit them. For a PRO weapon, the damage stat is horrendous. At +34 to begin and +43 to end, it is not only a disappointment to the explosive weapons line, but also to the PRO SERIES weapons. Although there are other Pro weapons with a lower damage stat such as the Menacer, they have other features that more than make up for it. Although the Stinger Pro does carry the largest clip of the explosives range, beginning at 7 and upgrading to a maximum of 10 and also features a decent rate of fire and reload, this does not at all compensate for the rest of the gun. There shouldn't need to be an aiming tip for this gun because it is not recommendable as a weapon in any way, but being a wiki, it needs to cover the basics at least - Although the rockets travel fast, the gun still needs an adjustment to aiming at every distance and not getting direct hits is not an option (no kidding). You will always need to be aiming ahead of players, even when they're up close (that would be the hardest distance) unless they are stan ding still. The distance to lead increases over distance of course, but it's practically useless after mid range though seeing how there is basically no splash anyway. Strategy There aren't any particular strategies implementable with this gun, considering you MUST get direct hits. Although, aiming can be particularly hard due to the miniature size of the rockets. As like other rocket firing weapons, you need to compensate for the travel speed of the rocket by aiming ahead, further by distance and speed of target. This gun is only recommendable between short and mid range if at all, although mid range can be quite difficult already. The best way to use this gun is to slowly move from side to side, but keep your aim steady as you fire at campers, snipers, or other opponents. Try to go into the corridors where campers might be hiding. Finish them off, grab the Berserker Shield, and then get another easy kill. Also, this gun is perfect for ambushes. Try to sneak behind the back of an opponent while he's busy attacking another guy. Get in close and fire away. Since the explosion is small, it is okay to get in close as the explosion probably won't hurt you that much. Your opponent will fall to pieces, and with the Health Recharge the opponent dropped, try to take out the other opponent. This weapon is great for low-level matches, as your opponents don't move much. As always, there are weaknesses for every gun. Infiltrator and Ripper users are a threat to Stinger users. Try to avoid them. It's not going to be that tough; often they run around a lot looking for people to kill. Make sure you move now and then, and wait for campers or snipers for an easy kill. Some Ripper users are snipers, and some are berserkers. Try to pick off the snipers while avoiding the berserkers. It is not easy to hit a moving target with a Stinger, but a still target is dead meat. But in the right hands, the stinger is one of the most deadly weapons in the game. Stats Base L11/Cost L12/Cost L13/Cost L14/Cost L15/Cost L16/Cost L17/Cost L18/Cost L19/Cost Damage 34 35 735c 36 790c 37 840c 38 880c 39 915c 40 945c 41 960c 42 980c 43 990c Ammo Rack 7 7 550c 7 590c 8 625c 8 660c 8 695c 9 730c 9 790c 9 10 Rate Of Fire L10 L11 550c L12 590c L13 625c L14 660c L15 695c L16 730c L17 790c L18 L19 Zoom L10 L11 550c L12 590c L13 625c L14 660c L15 695c L16 730c L17 790c L18 L19 Reload L10 L11 735c L12 790c L13 840c L14 880c L15 915c L16 945c L17 960c L18 980c L19 990c Category:Weapons